Should've Listened
by CharliieB
Summary: I'm rubbish with summeries but...I've decided just to do one shots from Nickelback songs...hope you like them. Rated M for future chapters
1. Should've Listened

**YamiTeddy: **_Heyy!_ This is my first story...so forgive me if it's not very good ^^

It's based on the song Should've Listened by Nickelback (I don't own the song or the characters just the story line ^^)

And for those of you who don't know aibou means partner

It's in Yami's POV

* * *

_Why Aibou?_

That's the question I ask myself as I walk into our house. My clothes are everywhere and I know for certain I didn't put them there. I call out your name even though I already know you're not there. I just needed to make sure, just in case this is like the last time you had done something like this and you came back. But as I carry on taking in the sight of our house, I don't think you are. I can't smell your addictive scent anymore, I need you and I just can't understand why you would walk out on me like this. As I walk down the hallway I notice all the pictures of me and you are smashed, some are even missing... I wonder if you've took them with you and somehow they would make you want to come back to me, but I doubt that, I walk further down just in case you've left a note...anything that would help me understand why you've left, but all I see are 3 holes in my wall. I don't know how you've made them but, they are there.

I just don't understand aibou, why would you do this?

Then it hits me; almost as hard as you had done 3 days ago, when you had told me...no, screamed at me that you have had enough. I just wish I had listened. I wish I had not thought you had never meant a word of what you said. We've had arguments in the past, worse in fact but we've always overcome them. I just didn't think you had meant any of it. But thats just what you had screamed at me that night; you said I never think of anyone but myself, that I just took you for granted. Oh aibou, you don't know how wrong you were and still are, I love you and nothing would ever change that, not even this. I guess I should of told you that more often, I should of listened to what you had said, and comfort you, tell you none of it's true and that it's you who is always on my mind not me. This reminds me of my mother and father; in fact this is just like what had happened to them. My father never listened to my mother; he never told her how much he loved her as often as he should have done. I guess that's who I got it from...my father. Just another useful trick I picked up from him. I saw how much he regretted it, after she left but by then it was too late just like it is now. I swore that it would never happen to me, that I wouldn't turn out like him...but I guess I was wrong. _Why has love got to be so tough?_

You would laugh at me now, if you could see the look on my face as a look round and see my stuff everywhere. Not believing that you could cause such chaos, not just in our home (well I guess my home) but in my life from now on. You would think it was funny at the fact I had to break into my own house because you had taken both sets of house keys. I don't understand why you would do that.

I'm praying that this is just another one of your games: I know how much you like games. I hope that you would appear at the doorway, laugh, and say it's just a joke. I would forgive you and laugh it off and we could go back to how we used to be, before this mess.

I just wish I had listened, if I hadn't of been so stupid this could of been avoided. I would cry, but, I just can't seem to find the tears.

_Why has life got to be so tough?_

* * *

**YamiTeddy: **Hope you liked it, thanks for reading...please review I'd like to know what you all think ^^

Oh and Yami also has his own body in this, so it's set after the last duel

Im also thinking of maybe having this as a story not a one-shot! Tell me what you think =]


	2. Someday

**YamiTeddy: **_Heyy!_ I've deleted the 2nd chapter...I didn't think it would go that well, I thought I would leave the 1st chapter as it is and do one shots from Nickelback songs

Sorry if you wanted me to carry it on...If anyone is confused by the 1st chapter, and doesn't know why Yugi left Yami, in the song it doesn't explain why his girlfriend left him just what he feels like when he comes home and finds her gone and the state his house is in, I added a few extra things into it aswell.

Thanyou to everyone who reviewed

This is for Kurisuten Ichikish who suggested I do Someday =]

**Yami's POV**

* * *

How did we get like this?

The signs were there and we missed them. If only I'd seen them, registered that all the little things could lead up to this. I would have been able to turn the tables, to get things back to how they used to be, it would of taken time but we'd get there. Things have changed so much in our relationship, it used to be you who was begging, pleading, crying for me not to leave when we'd had an argument, you were the innocent one and I was the stronger more confident one. But look how everythings changed, I'm begging you not to go as I watch you pack your suitcase, crying and pleading for you to stay, and you just carry on not saying a word... I can tell how you feel though. You don't want to go, deep down I know you feel that, but on the surface you look angry, you clench your fist more and more as I plead with you. I don't care if you hit me if it makes you feel better and want to stay.

"Please, aibou."

You still don't say anything. I wish you would unpack your suitcase.

"It's not too late, please aibou, we can work this out." You still don't answer. " Just as long as you know, someday...somehow I'm going to make it alright" It's clear I can't now, but I will. You try to get down the stairs with your suitcase, I offer you help but all you do is glare at me.

"When Yami. When are you going to make it alright?" It's the first thing you say to me all day, your voice riddled with pain and hurt. You walk out the door, and thats it...your gone. I fall to the ground and cry. _Some day, somehow gonna make it alright but not right now I know your wondering when. _No I have to go after you, I run out the house, I look for you but your not there.

It's been a week now, I've hardly slept. I've tried to contact you but you wont pick up. I've decided now is the time to get out and look for you, I would travel to hell and back, just to find you. My first place to stop at was Ryou's but you wern't there, I was surprised but I carry on my search, I went to everyone's but no-one had seen or heard from you and then it comes to me. Your grampa's. Why hadn't I of thought of there first. I run there as fast as I can, I knock on the door, I was expecting your grampa to answer, for him to yell at me and slam the door in my face, but it was you. You don't slam the door in my face or yell at me to go away, you just stare at me, waiting for me to make the first move.

"I'd hoped we could talk?" That was the most stupid thing I could of came out with.

You seem reluctent but you let me in. We sit in the living room an awkward silence took over us. I couldn't stand it I had to say want I wanted to say.

"Yugi, please come back, I miss you!" You just stare at me, you open your mouth to say something I'm scared as to what you might say.

"Well since we're here we might as well say what we've been needing to say, Yami, I know you wern't cheating on me with Anzu, thats not why I left. I left because of how much we argue, and what we say to eachother, it hurts us,we never used to be like this."

I just stare at you, mull over what you have just said. He's right we never were like that.

"So...you will you come back, I love you Yugi, please come back"

"I don't know Yami, I don't want it to be like it has be-"

_"_It wont be! Please can we have a happy ending, I don't want this to turn out to be some horror story"

You just laugh, Ra have I missed your laugh.

"What a funny way of putting it...I am willing to come back, as long as it doesn't turn out like it has been"

I'm shocked, I didn't think you would say that, it's not that I'm not happy. I'm estatic. It's just I thought you would have put up more of a fight. But I look past that and just smile at him. And you smile back.

"No, aibou it wont...I love you"

"I love you too"

We haven't exchanged those words for so long, it will take time but I know we can sort this out.

Someday.

* * *

**YamiTeddy: **Hope you liked it, thanks for reading...please review I'd like to know what you all think ^^

I hope it all made sense :S

I don't think the ending was as good as it could of been.

I'm thinking of doing either: I'd Come For You, Animals, Someone That Your With or Next Go Roud? What do you think?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time *hugs* ^.^


	3. I'd Come For You

**YamiTeddy: **_Heyy!_ Thanks to all of you who have reviewed!

COOKIES FOR ALL! ^^

I've decided to write a stroy based on I'd Come For You by Nickelback, then Animals after =]

I don't own this song or any thing just the plot :p

Yami's POV...Again

* * *

"Please I didn't mean it! Please listen!" You stop and listen, which was the last thing I thought you would do. I decide to hurry up with what I'm saying. "I can't believe I said what I said"

"But you did didn't you...you said it and all because of a simple question" Your voice is laced with hurt, and it hurts me because I'm the cause of it. "You know I love you, I was just so...hurt that you would ask me that, you know I don't love Anzu, my heart is taken by you and only you!" I don't think you believe me, or you do and you don't want to show it. You didn't say anything you walk into the house and went to another bedroom and slammed the door and thats where you remained for the rest of the day. You didn't come into our room I sat for ages waiting for you, hoping that you would get into bed with me, it's so cold without you. I sat up all night, writing a song, just for you. I hope once you hear it you'll understand that I never meant any of it and I love you. I wonder if your up, thinking about me, I was suprised at what you had asked me, what had started this whole thing off. It was at school when this whole thing occured, when Anzu had asked to see me in private, she had tried to convince me of her love and that I should love her, "not that midget" (how DARE she say that about my Yugi) but Yugi had came to look for me at the worst possible moment just when she said " I love you and I know you love me too there's no need to tell me" I think he had caught the worng jist of it all. That's what I do all night just think about what had happened today. _I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

I don't think I slept all night, I come down for breakfast, and you're already sitting at the table. You get up to leave but I tell you to sit down because I need to tell you something important, you sit down but I can tell you don't want to.

"I, erm....wrote a song for you last night, all I want you to do is sit and listen to it, it's important that you do, okay?" I wait patiently for you to reply it seems like a lifetime but I know it's only been a few minutes. I hear you sigh.

"Okay go ahead then"

I go and get my guitar, sit in the chair opposite you and start to play, I'm nervous, I have a right to be. I'm scared at what this song might make you say, would you just say it's pathetic, just some lame attempt to get you to forgive me. Or would you realise that it's how I really feel, and it's came straight from my heart...well here it goes.

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed._

_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing._

_Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading_

_Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

I look at your face, your expression hasn't really changed much. You stare at me waiting for me to continue.

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now_

_Everyday I spend away my souls inside out_

_Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

_By now you know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_

_Here and now this I vow_

I look at your face now (I couldn't before I could tell that nothing had changed even though I couldn't see you, or was it just because I was scared), I'm shocked your expression has changed, it's softened now, there might still be a chance to prove my love for you.

_By now you know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_Do anything you want me to_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_You know I'll always come for you_

I finish and look at you through watery eyes, and see a matching response. I pull you into a hug a keep whispering how much I love you, I must sound daft but I guess that's what I am.

"Aibou I'm so sorry, I love you and that's all that matters"

"Is what you said true? Would you do all that for me, is that how you feel?"

"Oh aibou I would do all that for you and more and yes it is. There is no way on Earth that I would love anyone else especially not Anzu, Ra how I hate her friendship speaches she just goes on and on and on and-" I here you laugh and I laugh too.

"Okay I get the point, I feel really bad for not believing you and believing in what she said was true...I'm sorry Yami"

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said what I had said, I love you."

"I feel the same way...now how about you make it up to me properly?" An uncharacteristic smirk planted on your beautiful face.

"Gladly my little tenshi...I'd always come for you" I just realise how bad that sounded, I should of worded it properly, no matter I must admit it fits though. I look at him and smirk.

"Euuuuuw Yami!" I just laugh and proceed to carry you upstairs to our bedroom.

* * *

**YamiTeddy: **Hope you liked it, thanks for reading...please review I'd like to know what you all think ^^ I hope it made sense!

Okay I know it's been in Yami's POV for the last 3 chapters and I've kind of picked on him (sorry Yami!!!) so I think I might do the next one in Yugi's POV which will be Animals, unless you all want some thing different?

Sorry for those who like Anzu but I just don't like her.

If anyone has any song suggestions then don't hesitate to mention them!

"I've been om nom nomming on his soul for a good 10 years now and I happen to like the taste...mmm good marik soul" (gotta love LittleKuriboh)


	4. Animals

**YamiTeddy: **_Heyy!_ ANIMALS IS HERE!

It was actually quite hard to write, I hope it's okay for you guy's!

I would have updated sooner, but my teachers have been drowning me with work :(

Oh well here you go, and yeah I know it's in Yami's POV...again but I think it worked a bit better then how it would have if it was in Yugi's POV. (At least I didn't pick on him in this one...I still feel bad about that, SORRY YAMI!)

Yami's POV

* * *

"Here's your license back son, I trust you wont do anything stupid."

I just stared at my father._ I wasn't doing anything stupid it's just because your old. _"No father I wont I promise" I tried to sound as convincing and as innocent as possible, I bet Yugi would have no problem with this sort of thing. Anyway it seemed to have worked since he handed me my license. "Okay go and have fun...legal fun mind you" Jeez dad , and no before any of you start to say anything I am NOT underage just so we have it clear, my father thinks anyone under 50 is under age. I walk out the front door and get into my car and decide I'm going to drive to Yugi's. When I see him that little devil is so getting punished, how dare he send me those texts when he KNEW I was grounded...yeah I know Im 18 and I got grounded. I pull out my cell and call Yugi (Yeah I know I'm driving, so what?)

/Hello?/

/Hey get ready because I'm coming for you/

/Hahaa that's just what you said last tuesday/

I was about to reply but he hung up...oooh that little minx is gonna get it. I smirk as thoughts fly through my head, I turn the corner and drive down your street and open the door ready for when you make a run for it, I didn't have to wait long I see you opening the side door, trying not to make a noise. You jump into my car and I give you a kiss as you try to close the door I don't have enough time to deepen the kiss as you pull away.

"Can you not contain yourself for one minute" I can tell you're not being serious by the playful tone in your voice.

"Nope not when you're around" I reply with a wink, I love that blush that's rapidly spreading across your cheeks, especially when I'm the one who causes it. I hear you "hmph" as you turn on the radio, the chorus of our favourite song starts to play and I sing along:

_No, ain't never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Just get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

The chorus ended and the next verse started to play. You looked at me, your hand moving slowly up my knee to my thigh, I started to pant which is just the reaction you had wanted, your hand then travels to my inner thigh. You start to whisper all sorts in my ear, you have no idea how hard it is to drive when you're whispering about how much you want me. I'm tyring to head as far South as I possibly can, you have to control the gears because I can't concentrate on the wheel aswell as the gears. I gasp and let out a deep moan as you slide your hands into my trousers and pull them down along with my boxers. My mind just goes blank and a burst of pure pleasure runs through my system as you surround my length with your warm mouth and talented tounge. I hear a muffled voice and I gather enough strength to say..." Did nobody tell you not to speak with your mouth full?" You sat up which made me groan, I wanted you to finish the job, I was so busy thinking about what you were doing that I did'nt notice the ditch I was about to drive into luckly for me Yugi had grabbed the wheel, so we could avoid crashing. "Seriously Yami, you need to keep your eyes on the road"

_No, ain't never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Just get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

We eventualy manage to park out by the tracks, as soon as I stopped the car Yugi pounced on me... seems that someone is eager. I capture his lips in a passion filled kiss and press my tounge to his mouth and lick his bottom lip he grants me passage into his mouth, and our tounges become entangled in a eccentric dance that neither of us wanted to end. I latched my lips onto his neck and proceeded to make a mark to show he was mine and mine alone. "You know...I'm going...to have trouble hiding...that from my mum" My answer was to pull him into the back seat of my car. Clothes were starting to become a thing of the past. We had managed to get our shirts off when Yugi heard a noise.

"What was that?" You sound paniked but I quickly quieten you with a kiss. " It'll just be the wind...now where were we" I was just about to start another frenzy of kisses when there was a knock at the window "Who the fu---" my sentence was cut short when I looked up to see who it was, and so do you, and that was when you started screaming

"That's my dad outside the car!" I guess they knew you were missing. I get dragged out of the car and his dad started screaming questions at me, I tried to tell him I was just kissing his mouth but he didn't buy it. He forced Yugi into his car as they were about to drive off leaving Yugi's shirt with me I shouted "See you tomorrow Yugi!" His dad just glared at me, I didn't care, they couldn't stop us, there isn't anything wrong with it, we're just a couple of animals.

* * *

**YamiTeddy: **Hope you liked it, thanks for reading...please review I'd like to know what you all think ^^

I don't know what song to do next so if you have a song you would like to be written about, just say =]

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time *hugs and cookies!*

Odion: "But master Marik this is your card"

Marik: "Actually I had my rare hunters create a perfect forgery, okaaay so there were a few complications along the way but it's the result that counts... eeeeuuuuw his brains leaked right onto the new rug, it'll take forever to get out. Okay people we're gonna need another steve!" (Yet another great quote from LittleKuriboh...YGOA IS AWESOME!)


	5. Next Go Round

**YamiTeddy: **_Heyy! _ I thought I would do Next Go Round now...then Far Away after =]

Thanks again to everyone how reviewed my last chapter...*More cookies*

And it's what you have all been waiting for that I said I would do and I never...It's Yugi's POV!!! This one was a lot easier to write in his POV and there is a...LEMON! (Yeyy) If it's bad it's because it's my 1st time writing this sort of thing :S

ENJOY!

Yugi's POV (^^)

* * *

Excitement is rushing through my veins. Yami should be here any minute, he's just came back from his 2 week holiday in Egypt with his parents and rang me to say he'll be coming straight to mine to finish what we started before he left. I can't wait, as if the Gods heard me, and didn't want me to suffer any longer, a knock was heard from my front door. I heard my Grandpa answer the door and tell Yami I was upstairs. I thought I would have to chain myself to the bed to stop me running to the door (I'm sure he wouldn't mind that). I see the door handle turning and the door opening, I couldn't contain myself, I just jumped on him and smothered him with kisses. He didn't complain and kissed back, just when were getting into it my Grandpa interrupted us.

"I'm going out now Yugi, I'll be back later okay?" I could tell he wanted to add something else to that sentence but he just let it be. I replied and he left. _Well thanks Grandpa you just killed the mood. _I looked up at Yami and thats when I noticed he had a bag with him. I jumped off of him and asked what was in the bag. You smiled and told me to sit on my bed, so thats what I did.

"I thought I would bring you a little something back from Egypt, I hope you like it" He took out a gold box, it was beautiful, he handed it to me and I just stared at it in awe.

"Look inside" And thats what I did, there were loads of pieces of gold in funny shapes, I guessed straight away it was a puzzle. I picked up a piece and examined it, it had the eye of Horus carved onto it. I put it back, put the box on my nightstand and just hugged Yami.

"I take it you like my little present then?" He couldn't be more wrong. No Yami, I love it!" His smile widened but was soon replaced by a smirk. "I think we should make up for lost time don't you?" I just smirk back and reply by kissing him. Yami quickly responded and deepened the kiss, I soon felt a warm tongue run across my lips and I soon granted it's request to explore my mouth. I had missed this, it had only been two weeks but thats a long time without one of Yami's addicting kisses. I moaned as our tongues danced together, in a dance we know only too well. He went to push me back onto my bed but I stopped him. I seen the look of confusion on his face and all I had to say was music to clear it up. I got up and turned on my stereo. Suddenly Next Go Round played and I turned to look at my lover.

_I wanna do it till the sun comes up_

_until we're both so good and sweaty_

_that we can't stand up_

_I wanna do it till we're both about to drop_

_as long as we're tied up together_

_then we're never gonna stop_

"I think this sets the mood don't you" He quickly walked up to me and pushed me against the wall. "Indeed it does aibou" I feel like this song was wrote for me and Yami, the first verse explains all that I'm feeling right now, my thoughts quickly turn to mush as Yami pulls my shirt off and attaches his lips onto my neck leaving marks for all to see. He leads me to the bed while I try to to also get his shirt off, just as he pushes me onto the bed I manage to get his shirt off, soon we have nothing on our arousals rubbing against one

another. I look up at him as the 2nd verse starts to play. "Well I was going to say something but I think this verse tells it all" You just laugh that sexy laugh of yours and say..."Well by the time I'm done with you, you wont be able to talk at all" He starts trailing kisses down my body, thats when I decide it was time for a little change. I flipped us over so I was no on top. I began to move down his body with my lips, loving the moans he makes as I kiss sensitive spots. My hands roam over your thighs deliberately missing the place you want to be touched the most. I kiss down your hips and your inner thighs, I can tell I took you by surprise as I push my lips around your length. I love the sound you make and makes me want more. I start trailing my tongue up your length and back down again, your hand reaches down to my head to pull on my hair and push my head down, I decide to have mercy on you and deep throat you. " Aa-ah Yugi!" I love the way you scream my name, as I pleasure you like I had never done before I feel your release approaching and I suck on you harder, you buck up just as you release with a scream of my name. I let your length slip out if my mouth as I travel back up your body again, listening to your pants.

_I wanna go until the neighbors all complain because_

_they heard somebody screamin'_

_and they think we're both in pain_

_I wanna go so long your parents think you've died_

_their gonna call the cops, the CIA, and then the FBI_

_Yeah..._

_we're gonna love it when the lights go down_

_hold on here we go_

_yeah..._

_we're gonna go until our legs give out_

_round and round we go_

_yeah..._

_we're gonna do it hangin upside down_

_up and down we go_

_yeah..._

_we're getting ready for the next go round_

_round and round we go_

Suddenly you flip us back round and you start to do the same thing I had to you.

"No Yami don't" You ask why, confused as to why I don't want anything in return, my answer is simple as I state that you will be giving me a lot more in return soon anyway.

_So shut the windows, lock the doors, unplug the phone_

_for all intents and purposes there aint nobody home_

_then we can do it 'till the batteries are done_

_and borrow two from the tv remote_

_to turn this thing back on _

_I wanna cover you with jello in the tub_

_we can roll around for hours without ever comin' up_

_i want you naked with your favorite heels on_

_scratch under across my ass_

_and ride me up and down all long_

I reach over to my bedside draws and pull out some lube and handed it to you, I lay back down in what I hoped was a sexy position. I hadn't noticed that you had spread lube onto your fingers until you started preparing me. You know I didn't need prepared, but you're just doing this to tease me, and it annoys me. I quickly tell you to stop and just hurry up. "Growing impatient are we aibou?" Yes I damn well am, I would have told him this but he had attached his lips to mine his tongue roaming around my mouth. I soon broke the kiss as I yelled out, he quickly thrust into me so he was fully sheathed, he didn't move for a while letting me grow used to the sensation. It wasn't our first time having sex, but it was a while. I thrust my hips forward as a sign for you to move. You quickly start up a fast and rough rhythm, just the way we both like it, I soon match your thrusts with my own. We both needed this so much, your lips once again attach to my neck, making me moan more then I already am. We were both quickly reaching our climaxes. Your hand trails down my front to wrap around my length at you start to pump me to match our rhythm. I yell out your name as I get there first, my semen shooting onto your stomach. You're next also yelling out my name. You collapse onto me as you quickly try to regain your breath. You slowly pull out and suggest we have a shower, which leads to many more rounds of love making.

_Yeah..._

_we're gonna love it when the lights go down_

_hold on here we go_

_yeah..._

_we're gonna go until our legs give out_

_round and round we go_

_yeah..._

_we're gonna do it hangin upside down_

_up and down we go_

_yeah..._

_we're getting ready for the next go round_

_round and round we go_

"We should make love to music more often because that was mind blowing!" I look beside me to see Yami had fell asleep, he has the right to after what we had done.

_Yeah..._

_we're gonna love it when the lights go down_

_hold on here we go_

_yeah..._

_we're gonna go until our legs give out_

_round and round we go_

_yeah..._

_we're gonna do it hangin upside down_

_up and down we go_

_yeah..._

_we're getting ready for the next go round_

_round and round we go_

* * *

**YamiTeddy: **hoped you all liked it, I don't think it was as good as it could have been

please review ^^

Mokuba: "Check it out bro, Joey's down there!"

Kaiba: "Quick, Mokuba. Land on top of him."

Yami: "No, wait! He looks slightly more brain dead than usual. I wonder how this will affect--OUR FRIENDSHIP."


	6. Far Away

**YamiTeddy: **_Heyy!_ Thankyou so much to people who reviewed my last chapter, I was scared it had all gone bad.  
This one is Far Away by Nickelback ( Love this song ) hope you guys like it, It's gonna be in Yugi AND Yami's POV...

=D

**Yugi's POV**

* * *

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
__That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

It's too late, I should of told him before he left. That sentence has been running through my head since the very second he stepped through the door to the after life. I would have begged him to stay with me in this time, but I couldn't, he had been waiting so long to go to the afterlife and who was I to make him wait any longer then he should have to? I just need one more chance, just so I can tell him, let him know, that I love him and I have all along. I miss him so much and no-one can make me feel the way he does, it's only been 3months but it's felt like years, he's been away for far too long. It wouldn't be so bad if not for the dreams I have of him every night, that he's with me here or I'm with him in the afterlife, I dream that we were in love and we were so happy, you say you'll never leave me then I wake up and remember everything. They are like torture, it's killing me to be without him, I feel so empty, like I have been torn in two and it hurts. If I don't see him again I think I might stop breathing. It pains me to think about him but I can't help it. Everwhere I go I'm reminded of all the times we have shared good and bad. I can't help but think about his well built frame and tanned skin, his gorgeous defiant eyes, that are such a brilliant, exotic crimson colour, his sharp featured face, his deep baritone voice that would just make me melt, his confidence and just everything, all of it adding up to a sexy man named Atem. My mou hitori no boku.

**Atem's POV**

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

"Pharaoh...Pharaoh......PHARAOH!" I look up to see everyone looking at me. "Erm...sorry Seto, please carry on" I can tell everyone's worried, I never used to be like this, it's just recently that I have been zoning out...more than usual. " No, we can continue this another time, I can tell something is on your mind my Pharaoh and has been for a while." He's right, for the last few day's something or should I say someone has been on my mind...Yugi. I can't forget the look on his face as I walked through the doors to the afterlife. I stand..."Yes you're right as usual (No I wasn't being sarcastic) Seto I think we should continue this tomorrow" And then I left, I decided to head to my chambers, I needed rest. After many twists and turns and down a number of corridors I eventually reached my chambers, I had barley got inside when I just fell to my knees, I didn't cry though "Please Ra, hear me and grant my one wish...I wish to see Yugi, to return to his time or him journey to the afterlife, I just want a chance to tell him that I love him" I would do anything for Yugi, anything to see him again, I would give everything I had and even journey to the underworld and back just to see him. I would give anything but there is no way I would ever give up seeing you, because I love you, and I should of told you the moment I had figured that out, well the moment I realised I had feelings for him. It's just recently I figured out that I love him, I keep dreaming of him. I know what you're thinking and it's nothing like that, I dream that I'm with him, that we have admitted our love for one another and we swear to eachother we'll never leave the other. I fear that if I'm without you any longer I'll stop breathing. I miss your beautiful face, your sweet voice, your brilliant smile that just lights up my entire being, your brilliant eyes that had attracted me to you in the first place, your kind nature, everything about you I miss. My light.

**3rd Person - In Yugi's time.**

The next day and Yugi was on the plane to Egypt. He didn't know why he was going there but something was drawing him to where Yami's tomb was. He went on his own, something was telling him that he had to do this on his own. His friends had been a great help, but he had to go this alone. After many hours of traveling to Yami's tomb Yugi had finally reached it. No-one went in the tomb because no-one could manage to get in, but as soon as he stopped infront of it the tomb doors opened...shocked Yugi went inside the tomb cautiously. He walked through the tomb amazed that no traps had sprung, that there were no defences to stop him going further, he reached a dead end, he looked every where for a door or something but there was nothing. He looked ahead and there was a stone tablet, the more he looked at it the more he realised there were two figures carved onto the tablet, one he recognized as the Pharoah but before he could take a glance at the other a bright gold light had appeared infront of him. And there stood Ra. Yugi had never been so scared in his life, it's not everyday you see the most powerful Egyptian God right there infront of you (AN: No it's not the winged dragon of Ra...Just incase you were wondering). Yugi went to bow but the God had stopped him. What he asked took Yugi by suprise..."Do you love the pharaoh?" Yugi was a bit shocked at what he asked and that all he said was that. He answered none the less though. "Yes of course I do"...Ra then asked, "Why are you here?" This puzzled Yugi because he didn't know why he was here. "I don't know I was just drawn to here, there was something telling me I had to be here." To Yugi's amazment Ra just smiled "Do you wish to be with Atem again?" Yugi didn't have to think twice about this answer, "Yes, I will do anything to see him again, anything!" "Are you sure? Do you really want to leave all your friends to go to the afterlife to live with Atem? You do know that you will not be able to come back" "YES! I want to go to the afterlife, and I know I wont be able to come back but as long as I have Atem then I don't care" All Yugi heard was a light chuckle and saw a bright light then everything went dark.

**Atem's POV**

I was just lying on my bed after another great day of meetings and everything else I must do, thinking about Yugi when a bright light appeared at there stood Yugi. I was so shocked, I just couldn't believe and didn't deem it possible that Yugi was here in the afterlife, but that would mean Yugi had died? Ra must have heard my plea to have Yugi back with me. "YUGI!" I couldn't help it, as soon as I had screamed his name Yugi opened his eyes, he ran up to me and hugged me and I hugged him back. I didn't want to let go, not ever. "Atem I-I lo-" I knew what he wanted to say. "Yugi you don't have to say anything I know what it is and you no what..." You shake your head. "I love you too" You start to cry, I worry that i've said something I shouldn't have."I'm sorry Yami...Atem it's just that I never thought I would ever hear you say those words and now thta I have...I just can't believe it...please never leave me, never let me go" I can hear the desperation in your voice, "There is no way that I will ever leave you, not again" Then you say the words that I have dreamt of you saying..." I love you"

(Time skip)

We were lying in my bed, you were asleep and I just stayed up and watched you. I never thought this would ever happen, and I'm so happy that it has, I stroke your face and start to whisper to you_  
_"'I'm not leaving you anymore, Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go" ...."I'm sorry for being apart from you for so long" I hear your sweet angelic voice...

"I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
Hold on to me and, never let me go" And I never will.

* * *

**YamiTeddy: **Hope you liked it, thanks for reading...please review I'd like to know what you all think ^^ I didn't think the 3rd person part or Yami's last POV went that well, I should have put more effort into it...Sorry guys...It's not the best I've done but I promise the next will be a LOT better!

Okay I'm stuck on what song my next chapter should be based on...here are a few and let me know which one you think I should do:

**Someone That You're With  
****Another Hole In The Head  
****Gotta Be Somebody  
****Feelin' Way Too Damn Good  
****Next Contestant  
****Never Gonna Be Alone  
****Savin' Me**

Thankyou **=D**

"Bribing the school bully to leave you alone - $50."  
"Activating the swords of revealing light, stopping your opponent's monsters from attack rendering them open to a complete frontal assault - priceless."  
"There are some things money can't buy. For everything else, there's KaibaCorp."


	7. Next Contestant

**YamiTeddy: **_Heyy!_ This Next Contestant I hope you like it =]

This is for yugixyamiyaoilover who suggested the song and the idea for it so thankyou! ^^

Yami's POV

* * *

This is the 5th night this week I've had to come to this damn club...but I do it for my aibou. You see we want to go away on a trip, just the two of us if you get what I mean, that and his grandpa said he's had enough listening to us at 3 O'clock in the morning. Why doesn't he by some earplugs? Back to the point...we don't have enough money so Yugi applied for a job at this club downtown to get the money we need faster since I can't raise it all as quick as Yugi's grandpa would like with my job. Anyway I bet you're all thinking 'why don't you just not bother going to the club?' I wouldn't...if it wasn't for all those assholes coming onto my sweet little angel. He said I didn't have to come with him but I wouldn't take no for an answer, there was no way I was leaving him in that hell hole on his own without me, especially after what he has told me. So here I am, sitting at the bar watching every move my aibou makes, ready to tare off anyones head that dares to even touch MY Yugi!

He doesn't help himself though, you should see what he wears! His black leather pants clinging to his legs and hips leaving nothing to the imagination as he walks, his tight black tank top that clings to his slightly toned chest and abs. I have a hard time not touching him either, but it's okay for me since I'm his boyfriend, I judge by what he's wearing just how many heads I'm gonna be tearing off and judging by tonight's outfit it's going to be a few, I've even heard a few guys asking Marik (He's the DJ in the club...god knows why, he could do so much better) for tips on what they should do to get him to go home with them...TO HELL IF HE IS GOING ANYWHERE WITH THEM! It happens every night he works. I think they should know by now it's never gonna work. I just wish he would take the night off, I know he really wants to go away but he doesn't have to work as much as he does. They all try to buy him drinks because they think they'll get inside him if they do, Yugi has assured me that I'm the only one for him and no one in that club isn't worth a glance from him (Which I totally agree with). I look around and see Yugi making his way to the bathroom he looks at me and smiles, and I smile back. It isn't until I turn my gaze a little to the left when I see some guy following him with lust in his eyes. I guess this is my cue. I follow the guy, I would laugh at how I'm following him following Yugi but this is a serious moment and someone's gonna get hurt. "Here comes the next contestant." I walk into the bathroom to see... "Is that your hand on my boyfriend!?" He looks around and tries to run away but I corner him, I tell Yugi to get out the bathroom, he tells me to be okay and leaves as quick as he can, the asshole tries to escape but there is no way I'm letting that happen. "Where do you think you're going sunshine?" He looks at me terrified, and he has a right to be. I give a blow to his stomach and a few to his face, when I'm through he's left in a bloody heep on the floor. "Maybe that will teach you NEVER to go near him again." I walk out the bathroom to see Yugi standing out there waiting for me. "Yami are you hurt? Are you ok--hmph" I cut him off with a kiss. "I'm fine Yugi now stop worrying." He gives me one of those looks that makes me want to just kiss him and never stop, we lean in for a kiss and just before our lips met the barman called him to serve some drinks. "I'll get you later Yugi" I wink at him, which causes him to blush. He walks off but before I go back to my seat I stand and stare at his arse...Oh come on you lot would too! After a few minutes of that I sit back down at my table keeping a good eye out on anyone that dares look at him the way only I should. Even though Yugi is gay I still fear the ladies, they might look cool but they are twice as crazy and just as bad as the men for coming onto him, of course I would never hit a lady, but I would tell them to keep away. Every time he looks at someone, somebody's grabbing his ass. Everyone keeps coming onto him...oh theres another contestant...this time a young woman, I'm not mean to her but kindly tell her to stop touching my boyfriend, she was nice about it too which is not normal, she says sorry and goes to eye another guy up. I hate what he's wearing, well I don't but you get me, but everyone keeps staring, I can't wait until they get what they deserve. I see another guy reaching out for my aibou's ass, but he see's me and takes his hand back, I'm glad he didn't go through with his plan, but I wish he would do it again so I can see him leave here limping, just like many guys before him.

* * *

**YamiTeddy:** Thanks for reading...

Sorry It's not very long ^.^

**Yami:** Yes I got to kick ass! I was all over them!

**Yugi:** Yami stop showing off...

**Yami: **It was all for you aibou, and I did say I would get you later...and it is later

**YamiTeddy: **ARRGH! Go and get a room before you do ANYTHING...(Yugi is dragged off into another room)...Please review guys ^^

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time *hugs*

**Yugi: **"People mistake me for a baby panda. Just one whimper out of me and he will be the Joey we all know and love."

**Yami: **"You mean you're not a baby panda?"

**Yugi:** "Nope"

**Yami:**"Wow you're good!"


	8. Gotta Be Somebody

**YamiTeddy: **_Heyy!_ Gotta Be Somebody now ^^

This one is for Kurisuten Ichikish who suggested this song, thankyou again =]

Yugi's POV

* * *

I wonder what it feels like to be in love. All my friends are experiencing it...even Seto is! I want to find the one I dream of every night, but when I wake up, I remember that I have nobody. Dreams just aren't enough anymore, I need the real thing, I ask my friends what it feels like to be in love, and all they keep saying is that you'll know when it happens. That doesn't really help. Anzu was the only one who gave me a proper answer..."It feels different for everyone so I don't know I can't really say what it feels like." Oh well she tried. I picture how I will meet my dream lover, it'll play out just like a scene straight from the silver screen. I'm holding my breath until I meet the guy I've been looking for, because no one wants to be left alone it doesn't matter what people say, deep down they don't want to be the last one there. I need to find somebody who will care for me, to hold me, someone that will love me for me and I can put my life in their hands, I know there's someone like that for me, there's somebody out there for everyone. I don't want to have to go through life on my own, I want to know that I'm not alone, that someone else feels the same way. It's late and I;m just walking home for Joey's. I'm walking down the street, out in the moonlight, when I see a guy sitting on a bench, he looked like he was crying. I walked up to him and being the kind person I am I asked if he was all right. He looked up at me and I couldn't hold back a gasp that escaped my lips. He looked just like me! Except a few features, he had sharper features, his eyes more angled, wow his eyes, they were the most exotic crimson colour and I couldn't help but stare right into them, oh and he had tanned skin but that didn't really matter right now. And oh god his voice it was so deep and sexy...No Yugi you've got to stop thinking this, the guy is clearly upset! "I'm fine little one, I've just had a hard day that's all" I feel like melting into a puddle on the floor. He speaks again. "Have I met you somewhere before?" I'm a bit shocked by this..."It's just that you look so familiure"...Now that he mentions it I feel the same, it's like I already know him, but thats not possible. "No I'm pretty sure we've never met before" Your face drops."Oh, well in that case my name is Yami...and you are?" "I'm Yugi it's nice to meet you Yami" He smiles at me and I smile back. "Do you want to go for a walk in the park?" I should say no, I don't know the guy but it seems right somehow. "Yeah, sure"

We walk through the park, I steal glances of him every so often, we talked about nothing and everything, and I start to think I'm falling in love with him. I blush at the thought. I look at him and catch him looking at me, I look away and blush. "Yugi?" I turn towards him."Yeah?" "I know this might seem a little fast, but would you like to go out with me? I understand if you say no, I mean we have only just met, but I feel like I have known you all my life...and I've fallen in love with you" I gasp, he feels the same!? I don't believe it, I might have actually found the one I've been looking for. "Yami I--" "I understand Yugi--" "I love you too" It's his turn to gasp now, "Really? I smile at him. "Yes really, like you said we've only just met but I feel a deep connection with you, like we have met before" He turns to me and grasps my chin and he leans forward, I think he's going to kiss me, oh no what do I do this is my first kiss? I lean forward none the less. Our lips meet, It's the best feeling ever. We kiss slowly at first but then it becomes more passionate, he licks across my bottom lip asking to be let in to explore my mouth, I can't help it, I gasp which gives him enough room to slip his tounge in. His tounge roams my mouth coaxing my tounge to play with his, he leads my tounge into his mouth and soon they become entangled in a dance that I never wish to stop. But we need to breathe...damn, if only we didn't need air. We pull away and look into eachothers eyes. I think I've found the one I've been looking for.

* * *

**YamiTeddy: **Hope you liked it, thanks for reading...please review ^^

The next one will be If Everyone cared.

"We should be partners."

"You mean like partners in crime?"

"Yeah, thats exactly what I ment..."


End file.
